From History's Shadow
| pages =400 | ISBN =ISBN 9781476719009 (paperback) ISBN 9781476719016 (ebook) | date =1947-1968 & 2268 | stardate = |}}From History's Shadow is a novel from author Dayton Ward which was released in July 2013. The original publisher's description described it as: :Set in the Original Series universe, this standalone story utilizes 1950s UFO paranoia, the Cold War, and the escalating "space race" of the 1960s as a backdrop for a Star Trek tale in a vein similar to that of the New York Times bestselling Eugenics Wars duology. Publisher's description ;An original novel set in the universe of Star Trek: The Original Series! :2268: Following their encounter with the mysterious Gary Seven in the twentieth century, the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|U.S.S. Enterprise]] is startled by two intruders who have transported through space and time from Earth circa 1968. Incredibly, one of the infiltrators is a Vulcan, who asserts that he's lived among Earth's population for over a decade. The other represents a little-known race, and reveals to Captain James T. Kirk that she has spent that last twenty years working to bring about humanity's destruction. It is then that Gary Seven's young protégé, Roberta Lincoln, arrives seeking Kirk's help.... :1947: In the wake of the infamous "Roswell Incident" involving a crashed alien craft and beings from another world, Captain James Wainwright finds himself recruited as one of the first members of Majestic 12, a secret organization with two goals: Collect evidence of extraterrestrial activity on Earth, and develop strategies to combat alien invaders. And it is this very mission that will consume Wainwright's life for the next two decades, driven by the knowledge that the danger is as real as the aliens living among us.... Summary References Characters :Abrenn • Adlar • Agent 176 • Agent 937 • Elizabeth Anderson (Agent 201) • Neil Armstrong • Darren Benjamin • David Cardillo • Jeffrey Carlson • Pavel Chekov • John Christopher • James Cushman • Etlun • Lucas Fellini • Cynthia Foster (Agent 6) • Gejalik • Barry Giotto • Matthew Graham • Pasqua Hawthorne • Isis • Jaecz • James T. Kirk • Tom Larkin • Roberta Lincoln • Allison Marshall • Maxine • Leonard McCoy • Mestral • Nick Minecci • Ocherab • Stephen Olson • Brian Pearce • Ian Pendleton (Agent 42) • Ranzareq • Hugh Roberts • David Scott • Montgomery Scott • Gary Seven • Allen Shull • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Calvin Sutherland • Samuel Thorpe • Nyota Uhura • Ryan Vitali (Agent 347) • James Wainwright • Michael Wainwright James Bond • Shaun Geoffrey Christopher • Santa Claus • Antonio Delgado • Rex Denning • Dwight D. Eisenhower • Chuck Elliot • • Horace Rowan Gaither • Faith Garland • Harold Garner • Glenda • John Glenn • God • Flash Gordon • George Gregory • Charles Hardin • Moe Howard • • Morris Jessup • Edith Keeler • John F. Kennedy • Donald Keyhoe • Atish Khatami • Joshua Langsford • Mabel • • Nog • Captain Proton • Quark • Hector Quintanilla • Buck Rogers • Edward Ruppelt • Alan Shepard • Robert Sneider • • Stron • Dennis Thompson • • Harry S. Truman • Hoyt Vandenberg • Deborah Wainwright • Emily Wainwright • Michelle Wainwright • William Wallace Locations :Apartment 12B • Atlantic Ocean • Carbon Creek, Pennsylvania • Earth • Los Angeles, California • Carg Bay 1 • Luna • McKinley Rocket Base, Cocoa Beach, Florida • Jack's Roadside Diner • Muroc Army Air Field, Muroc, California • New Jersey • New York City • North America • Offutt Air Force Base • Washington, DC (National Mall • Washington Monument) • Trenton • Wright Field • Wright-Patterson Air Force Base, Dayton, Ohio • Fort Yuma, Yuma Test Station, Yuma, Arizona • Omaha, Nebraska • Warehouse 13B • Yountville Alaska • Cape Canaveral • Certoss Ajahlan • Certoss system • China • Daytona International Speedway • Edwards Air Force Base • England, Great Britain • Europe • Gamma Ceti • Germany • Greenwich Village • Hiroshima, Japan • Hermann, Missouri • High Sierras • Hollywood • Houston • Kansas City, Missouri • Korea • Las Vegas, Nevada • Levelland, Texas • • Lubbock, Texas • Luke Air Force Base, Glendale, Arizona • Mabel's • MacDill Air Force Base • Mars • Mexico • Miami, Florida • Monaco • New Hampshire • Normandy • Olmsted Air Force Base • Pacific Northwest • Paris, France • Pentagon • • Roswell Air Force Base, Roswell, New Mexico • Russia • Sacramento • San Diego • Saturn • Star City, USSR • Starbase 9 • Tampa • Tandar Prime • Taurus Reach • Vietnam • Wapakoneta • Whiteman Air Force Base Starships and vehicles :air plane • • cargo truck • car • Copernicus • ( ) • Ford sedan • Galileo • Jeep • Saturn rocket • shuttlecraft • Tandaran vessel • Vulcan survey ship Agena • ambulance • Apollo 11 • B-29 Superfortress • C-47 Skytrain • • F-102 interceptor • flying saucer • Gemini 8 • Gemini 9 • golf cart • Quark's Treasure • Sputnik 1 • station wagon • Tellarite freighter • Titan II • X-2 satellite Races and cultures :Certoss • Human (American • European • German • Japanese • Russian) • Tandaran • Vulcan Andorian • Ferengi • Klingon • Martian • Na'kuhl • Romulan • Slaver States and organizations :Advanced Research Projects Agency • Aegis • Ford Motor Company • Majestic 12 • Mission Control Center • NASA • National Military Establishment • Pearson-Thorne Corporation • Schlitz Periodicals • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Tandaran Defense Directorate • The Three Stooges • Union of Soviet Socialist Republics • United Federation of Planets • United States Air Force • United States Army • United States Congress • United States Defense Department • United States of America • Vulcan Science Academy Science and technology :.38 caliber • .45 caliber • alarm cloak • astrogator • atomic weapon • Beta 4 computer • Beta 5 computer • bomb • bullet • camcorder • camera • chronometer • Colt M1911 • communications array • communicator • compact stun device • computer • dampening field • data bank • data card • deflector shield • distress signal • electromagnetic driver • elevator • environmental suit • Feinberg receiver • flashlight • food processor • food slot • force field • fountain pen • Geiger counter • glasses • Guardian of Forever • hammer • hunting rifle • hypospray • inertial dampener • intercom • internal sensor • klaxon • knife • lamp • light bulb • lighter • M1 carbine • M2 carbine • M1 Garand • machine gun • microphone • mirror • mobile camouflage emitter • multi-phasic transducer • neuroscanner • nuclear bomb • nuclear weapons platform • particle beam weapon • phase fluctuation • phaser • phone booth • photon torpedo • pistol • radiation • radio • remote control • rifle • robot • rocket • satellite • scanner • science station • sensor • servo • shields • starship • stasis box • subspace • tape recorder • telegram • telephone • television • temporal stasis • thruster • time capsule • time-displacement generator • time travel • torpedo • tractor beam • translocator • transmitter • transparasteel • transporter • tricorder • tripod • turbolift • type-1 phaser • type-2 phaser • typewriter • UFO • universal translator • viewscreen • Vulcan probe • weather balloon • wrist watch Ranks and titles :agent • Airman First Class • astronaut • astronomer • boxer • captain • case officer • chief engineer • chief of security • chief of staff • colonel • commander • commodore • corporal • doctor • editor • engineer • ensign • first officer • general • intelligence officer • journalist • liaison officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant general • major • minister • news anchor • nurse • photographer • pilot • President of the United States of America • professor • publisher • scientist • secretary • security guard • security officer • sergeant • soldier • spy • staff sergeant • supervisor • treasure hunter • waitress • wrestler • writer Other references :1938 • 1944 • 1945 • 1946 • 1947 • 1952 • 1954 • 1955 • 1957 • 1958 • 1963 • 1968 • 1996 • 2268 • 20th century • 21st century • alien • alternate timeline • Alzheimer's disease • American Civil War • American flag • anesthezine • ashtray • bacon • basketball • birthday • blood • book • bourbon • brainwashing • bread • bridge • briefing room • brig • Brylcreem • bulkhead • cabbage palmetto • cafeteria • • card board • cargo bay • cat • cherry pie • cigarette • coal • cockpit • coffee • comic book • Communism • denim • Deterrence & Survival in the Nuclear Age • distress call • dollar • Earth Cold War • egg • English language • extraterrestrial • fedora • first contact • Flying Saucers from Outer Space • genie • genocide • golf • gymnasium • hair brush • hair • hangar bay • helmet • helm • high school • highway • homeworld • honeymoon • horseshoe • hospital • hull • humanoid • Hush-Hush • hydrogen • "insidious mind control powers" • jaundice • journalism • journal • Korean War • leather • library • linoleum • liquor • magazine • marriage • meatloaf • meteorite • meteor • mind meld • money • moon • motel • mountain • movie • National Register • National Security Act • newspaper • nuclear holocaust • oak • Operation Overlord • paper • peach cobbler • photograph • planet • pork chop • post office • Post-traumatic stress • Pravda • Project Blue Book • Project Gemini • Project Grudge • Project Mercury • Project Sign (Earth) • Project Vanguard • Quonset hut • red alert • rope • Roswell Incident • sand paper • Scotch • sickbay • ski mask • soup • Space Age • spider • starbase • Startling Universe • steak • steel • suitcase • sun • supernatural • tavern • tea • Temporal Cold War • Times-Herald • Time of Awakening • Tinseltown Tattler • toast • tree • UEV • vegetable • Veterans Day • warehouse • The War of the Worlds • The Washington Post • Watch the Skies • water • wood • World War II • World War III • yellow alert Appendices Related stories *The events of " " and the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Little Green Men" are mentioned. Dayton Ward had earlier written the short story "The Aliens Are Coming!" featuring Wainwright. Background information *Dayton Ward's original idea for the framing story of the novel was to feature characters from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, including Benjamin Sisko, Odo, Julian Bashir, Jadzia Dax, Miles O'Brien, Quark and Rom. The Department of Temporal Investigations would send agents to Deep Space 9 following the events of "Little Green Men" and discover that an alien from Certoss Prime had stowed away aboard Quark's Treasure when it returned to the 24th century from 1947. http://daytonward.wordpress.com/2013/09/25/from-historys-shadow-what-if/ External link * Timeline Chronology Production history Category:TOS novels